Appearances can be Deceiving
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: AU, Raven Roth is the quiet Goth outcast, at least that's what everyone assumes when she arrive to Jump high School. When Jason Todd, also known as Red X, the hottest badass thief of the school sees her-Full summary inside. T/M
1. Chapter 1

Appearances can be deceiving

Summary: AU, all teen characters High School. Raven Roth is the quiet Goth outcast, at least that's what everyone assumes when she arrive to Jump high School. When Jason Todd, also known as Red X, the hottest badass thief of the school sees her at a club and later she saves the life of the owner. He tries to charming her into telling him who she is, however she rejects him but unknown to her, she just gave him a challenge and Red X can't never refuse a challenge even if it cost's his rep and maybe his heart? 

Chapter 1: New beginnings and new friends

Jason Todd rolled his teal green eyes, Professor Chang went on and on and on, about whom the hell knows what. Nearly everyone was asleep, playing on a their phones or listening to music or texting/passing notes. Nothing new, he thought with a slight grunt, he could always ditch but he promised Tim and Alfred he would go to all his classes and try to pass the next 2 years while he was still in school. He thought about flirting with some chick and then make out with her or more in the Library because no one ever goes there but he was in no mood, maybe later though. He could always ruffle up his dear "Brother's" feathers by taunting him or flirting with his none girlfriend Kori Land'r, or Star fire one of the cheerleaders. He chuckled at the thought.

Him along with Tim Drake and golden boy Dick Grayson also known as Robin, Bruce Wayne, a billionaire had adopted them because like them he too had lost his parents at a young age. He trained them in the martial arts and taught them many other things as well. He was a hard man and very, very rarely showed affection but Alfred who had been Bruce butler since he was child, made up for his lack of softness.

Bruce adopted Dick when he was 9 and Jason around 11, they were both 14 when Tim was adopted which was 8 years old. Jason and Dick did not get along well, in fact they been enemies since they first met each other, the reason unknown. They were opposites in every way, while Dick was serious and paranoid, Jason was laid back and wild, Dick was the golden boy and Jason the bad boy, the hero and the thief, Dick a love sick idiot who hasn't got the balls to ask back the chick he likes who clearly likes him back and Jason who had a million girls with just with the click of his fingers.

Although they had one thing in common they were competitive, they were in every sport team they could get on and they were extremely competitive in Ding Dong Daddy race track, a old racer who holds races for the teens of Jump high, ergo the nicknames, of course not everyone raced but every racer needed a team, there was the Titans and the villains, guess which side he was on. Soon everyone who had a nick name were being called that at school, in short the school was basically cut into groups but not your typical stereotype. There were the Titans, Titans East, The H.I.V.E, the solo heroes and villains etc.

Why Red X you may ask, red because he liked the colour and X because it was catchy. He had no clue in hell why Dick called himself Robin, then again it was Dick the Wonder boy or Blunder boy as Jason liked to call him.

That was invented in his freshman year and now he is a junior and bored out of his mind. Although there is a rumour about a new kid, probably just some farm kid who never in his or hers life been in the city before.

Speak of the devil as Red X looked up see a petite girl in an over sized blue hoodie, black leggings and blue boots and had a dark purple back pack with a silver key chain Raven.

"And who might you be little girl?" Professor Chang asked creepily and Jason shook his head at the weirdness of his teacher.

"Rachel Roth" Raven replied in a monotone and Professor Chang blinked in surprise at the lack of emotion, typical Goth he thought, nothing interesting whatsoever.

"Are you going to tell us something about yourself" Professor Chang asked with fake interest.

"No" She was clearly an ice queen Jason thought bored and ignored the rest and he drifted off.

Raven and Red X

Rachel aka Raven Scathe sighed as she walked to her locker in her new school, Raven had a secret, she was on the run from her evil and cruel father Trigon Scathe, a man, more like Satan himself, had been escaped from Prison and looking for revenge on her, not surprising since she put him there, 3 years ago. Azar, her mentor and closest to a grandmother had put 5 agents from Azarath, three of them she knew personally, one was her best friend, the other two were a pain in her ass.

The reason why she changed her name and had 5 maybe more agents undercover looking after her, simple, daddy dearest had sent someone after her , Slade Wilson, to the public he was a regular man, but to Raven he was a killer and a psychopath, although it was unusual for Slade to be working for someone else, whatever it was Trigon had to offer Slade, it must be someone dangerous or important to him. Raven didn't try to focus on why he was doing this, only to keep her eyes open and stay alive.

Although while she was at the school, nothing would be dull, it seems a lot of the kids who went here were far from ordinary. There were fights and races and all sort of stuff that she could care less about. Rorek insisted that this was the safest place until they could find something better and Max added at least it gets you off the island. Raven had lived on Azarath since she was 7 and wanted nothing more then to get off of it. If going to high school was it then she take it

Raven was so lost in her thoughts that when she looked up to see a tall beaming girl in a pink and blue cheerleader uniform with big green eyes, red long hair, and natural tanned skin.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked in a monotone and she was taken back as the girl gave her a hug and growled in warming which made the girl step back.

"My apologises, I'm Kori but everyone wishes to call me Star fire, perhaps you shall do the same yes?" Kori/star fire asked with a huge smile.

"I guess" Raven replied and Star fire squealed in delight.

"I welcome you to our school Rachel Roth" Star fire spoke happily and grabbed her arm with surprisingly a lot of strength and dragged her to the lunch room.

"Come you must meet my friends" Raven sighed and allowed Star fire to drag her.

"Hello friends, I have brought my new friend Rachel Roth to meet you all" Star fire introduced Raven to a group of teenagers sitting at the table.

"uh...hi" Raven spoke, a small boy about 15 stood with blonde spiky hair, a big friendly and green eyes in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey I'm Beast boy" Beast boy offered his han and Raven hesistated then shook his hand.

"And you real name is?" Beast boy blushed and chuckled nervously. A very tall African American boy about 18 stood up, half of his head was robotic and red light eye in a light blue football jacket and a white t-shirt and baggy dark grey troussers.

"It's Garfield Logan, I'm Victor Stone, you can guess what they call me?" Victor Stone asked with a sad grin.

"Didn't really notice" Raven replied and Cyborg chuckled. Next a boy about an inch shorter the Star fire stood up, he wore black sun glasses, a brown red jacket, blue jeans, red converses and a white t-shirt.

"I'm Richard Grayson everyone calls me Robin" Robin introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you all, does everyone have a-" Raven began with Cyborg finishing her sentence.

"Nicknames, almost everyone" Raven raised an eye brow.

"Almost?" the group exchanged glances, silently communicating whether to tell her or not.

"A few years ago an old racer Ding dong daddy set up a race course for us teens and soon turned into a competition. Then a gang war" Cyborg explained and Raven raised an eye brow.

"A gang war?" Raven asked sceptical.

"Not exactly, not drugs or anything like that, at least what we know of" Beast boy joked tri=ying to ease the tension.

"Its kind of like a hero and villian thing, over there are the H.I.V.E, the girl in pink is Jinx, she is kind of like their leader and main racer. Rumor is they are doing something illegal for Head master Brother Blood" Cyborg explained.

"What do you have to do with it?" Raven asked curious and Robin leaned forward.

"Half of the things these kids are doing will land them in arkham asylum or jail, the police can't do anything without evidence. Which where we come in." Robin began.

"We win the racers and Ding Dong daddy gives us imformation, we get the evidence the cops can't. We're the Teen Titans" Robin finished dramaically, is this where I'm suppose to be impressed Raven thought sarcasically. She didn't want to scare some new friends off but she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Would you like to join new friend Raven" Starfire asked hope clear in her eyes.

"Well...I..um" Raven stuttered unsure on what to do, if she said yes then maybe she could her training to use and feel that she belonged somewhere. Don't get her wrong she felt like she could belong with Max, Rorek and even Melchior but she never belonged in Azarath. For one thing she was a rape child with the crueliest man alive for a father and a mother ashamed by even the mention of her name. Plus her 'people' were scared of her, afraid of what she might do next.

On the other hand if she said no, then she could keep a low profile but risk losing some friends along the way. It was barely her first day! How she already be trapped. Oh yeah by having a murder for a father that's why.

"Easy there Star, why don't you come to our next race this friday, think it over and let us know your desicion" Robin spoke up, noticing her slight panicked face.

"Yes new friend Raven you must see us at the race on the friday, we will be vicorious" Star fire beamed and Raven nodded, Starfire squealed with glee. Raven lot out a breath she didn't know she was holding glad the spot light was off her.

Raven and Red X

Looks like the kid and his followers have gained a new member Jason thought as he waiting patiently for Alfred to pick him. Usually he go and from school on his bike or car but after a small innocent prank at Mr. and Mrs. Lipkis 43 year anniversary, (look the hell celebrates at 43 anyway?), Bruce had taken away his driving privileges and his account for two weeks until next friday, Jason thought with grin.

Now he was going to show everyone who owned the road, weirdly enough he and Dick had never raced each other. Yeah they had raced against each other off the track but never on. Looks like they were finally going to see who was better.

"Master Jason" Alfred spoke from opening the limo's passenger seat.

"Hey Al thanks for picking me up" Jason thanked the butler who was like a grandfather to him and went into the limo to see his 'little brother' reading a comic book.

"Hey squirt miss me" Jason ruffled Tim hair and he growled.

"As much as I miss detention with Mrs. Potter" Jason grimanced at the mention of his old evil teacher.

"That hurts Tim that really does"

"So master Jason, anything happen at school today?" Alfred asked and Jason shrugged.

"Same old same old Al...well except some new girl" Jason replied frowning, trying to get a picture of what she look like but nothing.

"Oh what is the girls name?"

"Rachel Roth"

"Is this Mrs Roth pretty?" Alfred asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't go there Alfred, she isn't my type" Tim snorted next to him.

"And here I thought all girls were your type"

"All of them except this one, she is a Goth, depressed and borinnnnnnnnnnng" Jason exaggering and Alfred shook his head disappointingly.

"Now master Jason, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, you need to read what's inside to know they true story" Alfred spoke in his all knowing wisdom and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Just me Al, there is nothing special about Rachel Roth

Raven and Red X

Else where across town in an old apartment building with 3 bedroom at the 5th floor. Raven sat at the kitchen table drinking Herbal tea as she waited with Max and Rorek for Malchior to join them. Raven looked over at Max, she was an inch taller then her with ruby red hair, forest green eyes, pale white skin, ruby full lips in dark blue tight jeans, black boots, a green tank top and black cloves. Rorek was to taller then Max with white hair, with equally pale skin, bright blue eyes with a black tattoo under neath one, with a black scarf, a grey jacket and a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Nice to see you have finally graced us with your presents your highness" Rorek spoke sarcasically making Raven look up,

Malchior was at least a head taller then her with long jet black hair in a pony tall, with sharp silver eyes, olive brown tan and a vampire like grin in a dark grey tight shirt, washed jeans and leather black boots.

"Hate to keep my adoring public waiting, especially my sweet Raven" Malchior winked at Raven while she rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Malchior wanted her but she refused to give him any attention, reason he was womanizer and won't stay with her.

"Enough, now we're are all here, say goodbye to Max S leona, Rorek Clark, Malchior and Raven Scathe and hello to Alex Mason, Eric Roth, Rachel Roth and finally Hal Crim" Max spoke handing them their new IDs.

"So Rorek and I ur now brother and sister?" Raven asked, Max nodded.

"You got it, you two look the most alike and we need a convincing cover story. Malchior and I are your roommates." Max explained.

"Okay who is my body guard" Raven asked.

"Faith, Zane and that idiot will be your body guards in school while I watch from the outside." Rorek answered and Raven nodded.

"Since Faith is the new Librarain, and Zane is the new P.E teacher what's Malchior's job" Rorek and Max snickered while Malchior scowled.

"Janator" Malchior muttered, annoyed at his cover job, uncharacteristly Raven burst out laughing. Soon enough Rorek and Max were joining her.

"It's not that funny!" Malchior bellowed, Rorek sobered but didn't stop smirking while Raven and Max were still giggling like little girls.

"The hell it isn't! Mal you can't even clear the dishes, how the hell are you going to clean an entire school?" Max wondered with a big amused grin.

"First of all Maxsine don't call me Mal, second it's just for cover besides the job allows me to go anywhere in the school." Malchior explained.

"Okay then Mal**-CHIOR **and don't you call me Maxsine. Anyway pizza tonight?" Max asked, Raven stayed silent about the Titans offer, at least until she and Max were alone.

Raven and Red X

"You want to join a group of crime fighting teenagers, who for some reason got it in their heads to take the law into their own hands where it may not only give Slade the chance he needs but revealing Azarath as well if you go on one of their missons" Max spoke aafter Raven explained what happened at lunch.

"On the other hand, it could give us some idea who runs this city and find out as much imformation about Slade and maybe set a trap" Max spoke aloud and Raven gasped waiting for her to continue.

"Plus if you do join then you can put your skills to the test and maybe give you some form of a normal life" Max added, she paused with a thoughtful look then looked at Raven with a blank expression and sighed.

"Is this what you want Rae" Raven thought for a second, for the first time in her life, she wanted something and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yes it is" Max sighed defeated.

"Okay I'll talk to Mal and Rorek tomorrow, I can't promise they say yes but I can insure I won't let them say no either" Max smiled and Raven smiled backglad her best friend had her back.

"Also, if you do join, we will be there at the distance no exceptions, agreed" Raven nodded.

"Brillant, now tell me more about this Cyborg guy" Max asked with a suggestiv smile and Raven rolled her eyes. Glad for once everything was okay for a moment.

Raven and Red X

On a far away island, a cruel man sat on his throne waiting for his new minon and his new apprentice to arrive. The double doors open to reveal a man in a armor and a black and orange masks with one eye, behind stood a girl about his traitorous daughter's age in a simliar clothing.

"Awe Slade, I presume you have not completed your task"

"She escaped but I have found her whereabouts" Slade answered.

"Where is my daughter?" The man demanded.

"Jump city"

"Very well go to jump city, capture Raven and bring her to me. Do whatever is necessary for her capture but do not kill her. That pleasure belongs to me"

"Yes Master Trigon and what of those who try to protect her?" Slade asked and Trigon smirked.

"Kill them"

"Yes master" Slade answered with a smirk and began to leave but Trigon stopped him.

"Do not underestimate my daughter or those helping her." Trigon warned him, Slade narrowed his eye but bit his tongue, knowing that it was true. Trigon was more powerful and cruel then anyone on the planet including himself. He ruled over the world with an iron fist. That changed however by his own daughter.

He will not fail though in taking Raven and killing anyone who gets in his way. His life depended on it.

Raven and Red X

**AN: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you for the reviews and to the guest who made the suggestion for Raven's bike, I will definitely use that but later on. A gift from the Titans or Jason maybe.**

Chapter 2 First impressions and unwanted truth

Raven shook her head violently, muttering under her breath as sweat dripped down her forehead and her bed sheets tangled around her body. From the bed next to hers, Max blinked her eyes open as Raven's voice got louder. Realising her friend was having a nightmare, she bolted by her side when suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven scream as sat upright, she panted for breath as she calmed down and turned to Max .

"Another nightmare?" Raven nodded.

"What was it this time?" Max asked, Raven paused as she remember her dream.

_**Raven's Dream **_

_**She was running through the woods with tree on fire to light her way, cruel laughter followed behind her, getting louder and louder. **_

_**"You can't escape me Raven" the voice made her shutter with fear, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, refusing to give the satisfaction of seeing her tremble with fright.**_

_**"I can try" Laughter was her response as she turned she saw a tall male figure at the top of the hill. Raven stubled and fell on her back. She tried to get up but the tree branches tied her down. She sunk back as the male stepped forward to reveal her father Trigon.**_

_**"Too late my daughter, I've already won" He pointed, she followed it only to gasp in shock and grief, Max, Azar, Rorek, Malchior, the titans and even her mom were all dead burned alive.**_

_**"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed as her father laughed.**_

_**End Raven's dream**_

"I don't remember" Raven replied looking away hoping Max would drop the subject.

"Alright, since it is already 6 in the morning, how about some breakfast?" Raven smiled and nodded, glad Max had gotten the silent message.

Unexpectedly, Rorek burst into the room with a banana and Malchior at the doorframe yawning.

"That's exactly what we need if we are attacked by moneys" Max spoke, Rorek flushed in embarrassment then sobered up realising what happened.

"Nightmares again?" Max nodded.

"Herbal tea?" Rorek asked and Raven nodded smiling. All four headed to the kitchen while Max began cooking and Rorek the coffee and tea. Raven and Malchior sat at the table when Malchior leaned over.

"You know sweet Raven you can always sleep in my bed, I promise to keep the nightmares at bay" Malchior smirked.

"I rather deal with the nightmares then you snoring like a dragon" Malchior's jaw dropped, Rorek laughed as he brought the tray of tea and coffee.

"She is right Malchior I think they can hear you all the way from Azarath" Rorek added.

"Least it's better then hearing you talk in your sleep, 'oh my sweet Eleanor, how I love thee, how I cherish thee, how I want thee" Malchior mimicked Rorek who snarled and Raven smiled into her tea glad they had forgotten her nightmare episode

Raven and Red X

Alfred smiled as he opened the curtains in the living room; it was going to be a beautiful day. Master Bruce and Richard were already up, he had woken Tim but there was one who refuses to wake, that was Master Jason.

From the moment he had met the young man, he knew that Jason Todd was going to be a trouble maker. Jason had a good heart and at time could be very serious much like master Bruce but Jason had something that sadly Richard and Bruce lacked. Tim was still young but Alfred had a hunch that Tim was going to be like Jason went he was older. Although he hoped that Tim picks up on Jason's habit of sleeping in.

"Master Jason rise and shine" Alfred ordered, Jason grunted, laying face down.

"Come now Master Jason, it's a beautiful day outside, we mustn't waste it can we" Alfred spoke as he opened his curtains. A grunt was his reply before he could speak. Tim sneaked and pointed upwards. Alfred raised aneye brow to see a rope holding a bucket over Jason's head.

Unexpectedly Master Richard walked in with a scowl, holding a bottle of hair gel.

"Did you switch my hair gel with honey" Jason turned over and sat up right.

"Well bird boy I thought honey would make you less uptight. God knows how much that hair stuff has rotten your brain for that last few years" Richard growled.

"I'm going to kill you" Richard jumped as Jason moved bolted out of his bed and bumped into Tim who let go of the rope. The bucket fell water came out of it, landing on Richard.

Tim and Jason burst out laughing and high fived. Richard growled and chased after them. Alfred sighed.

"Well that is one way to get those boys up"

Raven and Red X

Once the fight was settled by Bruce, the four of them sat at the breakfast table. With Bruce on the end, Jason and Richard at his side with Tim sat by Jason.

"Jason despite the small prank this morning, you have been doing very well lately, attending all classes and not giving Head master Brother blood too much trouble. I have decided to give back you driving and account privileges" Bruce said and Jason grinned, god how he missed his bike.

"Thanks Bruce"

"But Jason don't think that just because I'm stopping your punishment early doesn't mean you can slack off." Bruce warned him and Jason nodded.

"I promise I won't let you down"

"Good, have fun" Bruce smirked handing him his keys and Jason cheered running straight to his beloved bike no doubt.

"May I be excused" Richard asked with a concerned look on his face and Bruce nodded with a frown.

"I'm finished can I go now?" Tim asked, Bruce chuckled and nodded.

Alfred returned to clean the table only to see Bruce still hadn't moved, he knew instantly that something was troubling him.

"Something wrong master Bruce?"

"Alfred do you think I should sending Richard to Gotham Academy?" Bruce asked and Alfred stared at him in shock.

"Master Bruce why on earth would you send the boys away?" Alfred demanded concerned, Bruce sighed defeated.

"Jason and Richard have always competed against one another but ever since they since they started high school. I'm worried that it will turn worse" Bruce explained.

"Master Bruce, despite their differences they are brothers and if one is in danger the other will come running to protect him. You have nothing to worry about, sending Richard away will only make matters worse. You must let them settle this conflict between them. Be patient it will turn alright in the end" Alfred insured and Bruce nodded.

"I hope you're right Alfred otherwise we may have world war III on our hands"

Raven and Red X

Jason having a awesome day, first he got to prank Robin then Bruce gave him his baby back, since Mr. Jones was sick today, which meant a free period. The man felt that only he can tach them anything about History, so whenever he was sick, all his students who took his class would have an hour to do whatever the hell they wanted.

In Jason case, he spent it in the boys locker room long legs Meg, damn she had nice pair of legs. Afterwards he had English with Mrs. Watson where they watched the newest version of Robin Hood. Now he was heading for lunch, the cafeteria lady had special burger with his name on it. It was one of the few dishes that they could cook right. Nothing was going to ruin his day absolutely nothing.

His mind was cloudy on how great the day started that he didn't see a petite girl reading a book not looking where she was going. By the time

BUMP!

The girl landed backwards while he stumbled slightly once the blurriness was cleared he looked down at the girl he bumped into. The new Goth girl, Rachel something. Oh well better turn on the charm, he thought uninterested. He couldn't see her face due to the large hood but he could see that she had nice legs despite being short.

"Need a hand" she scowled and slapped his hand away, she stood swapping the invisible dust off. And went to grab her book, Jason was quicker and read aloud.

"Poetry by Edger Allen Poe, you actually read this?" Raven frowned at the question and snatched the book from him.

"Not everyone can likes watching TV shows about some blonde bimbo and whether or she will be the next top model" Raven spoke with fake enthusiasm and Jason chuckled.

"Wow someone is bitter" Raven shot him a dry look.

"Yes I'm always bitter about not being the prettiest girl in world" Jason smirked at her dry sarcasm. It was refreshing to talk to a girl who wasn't impressed by who he was or swoon about his looks and actually hold a conversation.

"You could always take off the hood" Jason suggested and before Raven could speak, Richard appeared with Star fire, Beast boy and Cyborg.

Robin and Jason glared at each other with disgust; Raven looked at the pair frowning as they tried to stare the other down with a dark look. Finally they spoke.

"Dick"

"Jason" Starfire stepped forward to Raven before a fight could break out by the two alpha males.

"Hello friend Rachel, are you oh and kay?" Starfire asked concerned and Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Fine Starfire just wasn't watching where I was going, sorry about that" Raven added to Jason.

"No harm done" Jason replied with smirk, Raven nodded, an awkward silence fell over them, Richard glaring at Jason who grinned innocently in return while Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy shift uncomfortably and Starfire looking between confused.

"Well it's been fun kids but I gotta run, catch you later...Rach" Jason winked at Raven over his shoulder to the cafeteria, leaving a confused group of unlikely friends.

"Dude what was with Red X?" Beast boy asked breaking the silence.

"Not sure, but can't be anything good, knowing Jason" Robin spoke thoughtful.

"So that was Red X?" Raven spoke.

"Yeah, his name is Jason Todd, my pain in the ass brother" Robin explained annoyed and Raven raised an eye brow and looked to Jason's direction then back at Robin's.

"Come on lets go out for lunch" Robin ordered walking with Starfire and Beast boy by his side while Cyborg and Rachel followed behind.

"So Jason and Robin are brothers?" Cyborg nodded

"Didn't see much of a family resembles" Raven added dryly, Cyborg chuckled.

"Nah girl, Bruce Wayne adopted them when they were younger and lost their parents. Mr. Bruce Wayne lost his parents as a kid too, guess he don't want them to go through the same thing he did, so he offtered to raise them since he understands" Cyborg explained since Robin was still fuming about Red X.

"It still doesn't explain why Robin and Red X hate each other" Raven looked at Cyborg who shrugged at her silent question.

"They don't hate each other but they don't like each other either. Robin looks out for his friends, gets straight A's and is one girl at a time kind of guy"

" And Red X is a loner who only looks out for number 1, doesn't go to class and has a million girls on speed dail?" Raven finished and Cyborg grinned.

"You got it. However if Robin and Red X's younger brother Tim is in trouble then they are a force to be wrecked with" Raven nodded.

"So Rachel what you think of Red X" Beast boy asked walking along with them.

"He is an ass" Beast boy and Cyborg laughed, Starfire giggled and even Robin cracked a smile.

Raven and Red X

From across the school on the roof top of an abandoned warehouse, Rorek stood with his lap top that had all the cameras from different angles of the school and saw as Raven walked with three boys and a girl. One boy and the girl got on a motorbike while the other two and Raven got into a boy car. Getting his walkie-talkie he contacted Max.

"Blackbird is on the more over"

"Yeah I see, I'll follow from behind and Rorek"

"Yes ma'am over"

"Stop talking like you're in the army" Rorek flushed in embarrassment.

"Well fine"

Raven and Red X

"Do they have the same argument a lot?" Raven asked Starfire and Robin as they watch Cyborg and Beast boy argue over which was better, meat or tofu.

"I'M NOT EATTING MEAT!" Beast boy yelled.

"Alright enough we'll order 4 pizzas...again and-" Starfire cut him by nudging him and pointing to Raven.

"Oh sorry Rachel, what do you want on your pizza?" Robin asked, Raven smiled.

"A medium with black olives and extra cheese" Robin nodded.

"Hello I'm Rose and I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you?"

"Can I please have 2 mediums a vegetation, and black olives with extra cheese. Three large with all meat, one with pepperoni and lastly with" Robin paused and looked at Starfire who smiled, he sighed helplessly "extra cheese, pickles, mint frosting and mustard" Raven raised an eye brow at the order and glanced at Beast boy who shrugged. And she thought Malchior had a strange appetite.

Raven and Red X

At Gotham airport, a Man and a teenage girl stepped off the plane, once they got into taxi and drove through the streets of Gotham. They stopped at an old cafe and sat where an middle aged man was waiting.

"Wintergreen did you find the information I needed" Wintergreen nodded taking out a file from his breath case, passing over to Slade and read it over.

"So little Raven is in Jump city but where?" Slade thought aloud and looked at the teenage girl.

"Terra you will in role at Abby preps boarding school, there find out what you can and report back to me with as much information linking to Raven as possible"

"And if I see her" Terra asked.

"Do not kill her, become her friend, and once you have gained her trust bring her to me" Slade ordered.

"And if she doesn't corporate?" Slade paused and smirked slightly.

"Restrain her"

Terra smirked.

Raven and Red X

"Is Raven okay?" Malchior demanded as he sat next to Max on top of one of the sky scrapers overlooking the pizza. In his hands were a bottle of water and two boxes of Chinese.

"Better, Raven is happy" Max spoke softly and Malchior raised an eye brow. he may not be the most affection man around but he did care about his team mates.

"What's wrong Max"

"I'm sad that once we stop Slade and put that son of a bitch to jail. We will have to return to Azarath" Max sighed and Malchior raised an eye brow.

"And that's bad, Azarath is our home Max" She looked at Malchior with a dead serious and sad expression.

"But is it Raven's?"

They sat silently watching over their friend they thought as a sister. And asked each other a silent question, were they that cruel to take Raven away from her friends, her new home and her found freedom?

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'm doing a one shot called kiss me if you can, staring you knew who Raven and Red X. Also you someone review my crossover and give me some feedback. I know my grammer and spelling are not great but I appreciate your opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

Appearances can be deceiving

Chapter 3: A winner, a loser and a Dickhead.

To say Raven was anxious was a not entirely true. Yes it was Friday and it was the day she was supposed to watch the race between the titans and the other groups today and whether or decided to join or if they still want her to. Raven thought warily.

Despite their best effects, Raven didn't understand completely what happens after they win in the race; Karen explained it all after she and her team were introduced to Raven on Wednesday.

They had to be with in the 10 places. If they were then over the next 10 months, there is a series of events at the end of the mouth. At the first week of the mouth, each team or individual would reserve information from Ding Dong daddy's partner the king of Games and have two and a half weeks to prepare for the event.

There all the teams battle it out for the next 9 months until one is left standing. On the last mouth a finally test by The Master of Games and the rest of the school, excluding the members who entered the race, would create the deadliness challenge and if the team won then they were declared Champions and the team member would get 10,000 dollars to go to each ever University they wanted.

She bet that Cyborg would use the money for parts, since he had a guaranteed Scholarship. Beast boy would spend the money on a moped. Starfire would use it for clothes as she is very wealthy. Robin would give the money to Charity and she knew it was more about the glory of winning then the money for Robin. Herself, well she wasn't sure. There was a chance they would not win and Raven hoped that Karen's Team, the Titans East would win.

Karen Beecher, an African American with short curly hair in 2 buns, aka Bumblebee, leader of the Titans East and good friend of Starfire and Cyborg.

Her second in Command is Garth Finn, also known as Aqualad, a tall good looking guy with long black hair, dark eyes and a toned body. She wasn't blind.

Next on the team was Roy Harper, to his friends Speedy, a pro in archery with flame red hair and a cocky but serious attitude to match.

Finally there was Más y Menos, twins who was never separated and only spoke Spanish. Good thing she could speak Spanish.

"Nervous?" Max spoke behind her.

"A little bit"

"You will be fine Rae, Mal and I will be close by and Rorek will be watching from the bleachers" Max insured and Raven nodded silently.

"It's time" Rorek stated from the door frame. The four headed down to the car park. Max and Malchior took their bikes while Rorek and Raven took his sports car.

Raven and Red X

Inside Wayne Mansion, Jason dressed in his casual clothes, except for the Red X belt and ready to go, making sure no one was nearby, he opened the window and climbed down, landed in the bushes. He waited for the security camera to turn and he sprinted towards the garaged and jumped onto his bike. He noticed Dick's bike was already gone and just as he was about to drive off, he heard footsteps.

He placed his hand near his belt ready to teleport when he realized who it was.

"Tim what are you doing up?" Jason asked looking at his little brother glad to see he was wearing his PJs.

"You are going to Ding Dong Daddy race track tonight" Tim stated crossing his arms.

"Yes and no you can't come Tim" Jason warned him and Tim looked up worried.

"Dick is racing tonight isn't he" Jason sighed nodding.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Wish I could tell you little bro but I can tell is this year will be the last time I promise" Tim looked hopeful because whenever Jason made a promise he always wept it.

"Alright, kick ass Big Bro" Jason grinned.

"See ya'!" Jason yelled blurring away leaving behind his little brother and unknowingly a concerned father.

Raven and Red X

Raven walked through the crowds and finally came to the line-up of each of the racers. Some were collage kids, others none students and the rest were regulars. She looked to the right to see a screen for villains. Raven read the names, Cheshire, Johnny Rancid, Control Freak, Mumbo, H.I.V.E, Puppet King, Cinderblock, Kitten and her boyfriend Fang, Kardiak, Adonis, Katarou, Billy Numerous, and Red X.

Looks like Red X is favoured to win, now for the hero List. Raven thought as she read the names, Teen Titans, Titans East, Kole and Gnarrk, Hot shot, Thunder and Lightning, Wildebeast, Panther, Red Star, Kid Flash, Herald and finally Jericho. And the Teen Titans were surprisingly not on the top to win but Kid Flash and The Titans East.

"Hey Raven you made it" Beast boy called Raven turned to his direction and was taken back by the green hair and green painted skin. He was wearing a black and purple suit with grey cloves, belt and boots.

"Yeah I couldn't stay away" Raven replied deciding to be oblivious to his unusual skin tone and Beast boy grinned.

"Come on, since it's just one race tonight, Robin will be representing us while we guide him" Beast boy explained as he led them to the rest of the Titans.

Robin and Starfire were getting his bike ready, it red with a yellow circle with a big black R on it. Cyborg was sitting in front of a large computer with what looked like a map of the city and the race course.

"Hey Raven just in time, race starts in 15 minutes" Cyborg greeted, Starfire smiled and waved happy to see she had arrived.

"Good timing Raven, here is the plan, Starfire and beast boy will be the eyes in the sky, from the balconies, just overlooking the bleachers. You will be helping Cyborg here, got it" Robin ordered and Raven nodded.

"Alright let's win this"

Raven and Red X

"Raven is with the Titans" Rorek commented from the stands to Max and Malchior. They were dressed in cilizian clothes but all had a gun. Rorek had a few gas bombs while Malchior and Max had two knifes in their boots.

"You boys made your bets yet?" Max asked, slipping her bottle of coke.

"Need I remind you we are working" Rorek hissed and Max smirked.

"All work and no play makes you duller Rorek" Malchior spoke eyeing the group of cheerleader three rows down. Before Rorek could snarl back, a fat man with a beard walked onto the screen holding a microphone.

"Evening cool cats, this is Ding Dong Daddy here to welcome you and introduce our main man Master of Games" Ding dong Daddy yelled and the crowd cheered. An old man with long white hair and beard and a necklace with a big red ruby on the end stood.

"Welcome to ultimate challenge to determine the true champion of Jump city. For the next 10 mouth we shall have 10 contestants until there is only one team left standing. Tonight we shall find out who those 10 shall be after this race around the city. Racers to the starting line" The master of Games ordered.

Max frowned, not realizing how many people were here. Did she make a mistake on letting Raven join in? No even if the caught a picture of her face, they wouldn't recognize her, due to the recently dyed and cut purple hair and the gem on her forehead. It had been years since Trigon has last seen his daughter and there were no pictures of her anywhere, except her passport.

Still Rorek was right they to be careful, plus Raven had her own weapons on her, she could take care of herself and thanks to the tracer inside her wrist which Raven know about, they would be able to track her down if she got captured.

"Rorek is right, we need to be on our guard" Max ordered Rorek nodded but Malchior was completely focused on the red head two rows in front of and Rorek rolled his eyes.

"And he wonders why he is never exchange of missions" Rorek snickered.

Raven and Red X

Raven heart humped against her chest as she watched each of the riders roar their engines as they waited to begin. A traffic light began to change red, yellow and finally green. The race had begun.

Raven watched as the racers drove off, trying to get in front. Unsurprisingly Kid Flash, Titans East represented by Más y Menos, all three were known for their speed. Next were head to head Robin and Red X. Next followed Johnny Rancid, H.I.V.E., Hot shot, and Red Star. Finally were the rest.

"Alright ladies and gents, already 75 quarters of the lap to go and Cheshire, Katarou, Kardiak, Mumbo, thunder and Lightning are out. Kid Flash and Más y Menos still in the lead closely followed by Red X and Robin throwing some wicked cool moves. Big Brain Gizmo head to head with Wildebeast, chased by Adonis, Control Freak and Cinderblock. Followed by...ouch there goes out Aussie Argent. Taking her lead is Fang and his gal Kitten. Billy Numerous vs. Pather, Herald and Red Star. And last not least, barely in the race Jericho, Kole and her man Gnarrk. Looks like our villains may be down but not out. Ding dong daddy thinks this year's competition is gonna an unforgettable one" Ding Ding daddy announced from the balcony overlooking the race.

Raven agreed, pretty much everyone forgot to mention how brutal this race was and if this was only the beginning then she might as well hand herself over to Slade and get it over with. But she would not, she refused to give in, she would fight for her freedom and right now would probably be the only tiny bit of freedom she would ever get.

"Let look out our board Cheshire, Katarou, Kardiak, Mumbo, thunder and Lightning, Argent, Hot shot, Wildebeast, Panther are all out. 9 down, 4 to go" Ding dong daddy commented.

"Only a half a mile to go Robin" Cyborg spoke from his computer screen and Raven sat next to him overlooking the race.

Suddenly Johnny Rancid throw a bucket of oil into Robin face making him blind to the Boxes of chickens.

"Now you really are a bird boy" Johnny Rancid laughed as he rode past with the others following him behind.

"Cyborg is there a short cut" Robin demanded as he recovered himself and tried to catch up.

"Man we can't make it" Starfire and Beast boy gasped while Robin cussed angry that they were about to lose. Raven frowned and looked at the map of the city then the finish Line.

"Robin turn to your left" Raven ordered into the microphone, while the others frowned.

"But Raven-" Robin began to protest but Raven cut off him.

"Trust me" Robin did as she asked and waited further instructions.

"Keep going until you see the abandoned train stations, Cyborg get the blue prints for the train station. Beast boy, Starfire check to see if there is any traffic near the finish line, we are not done yet" Raven spoke determined and Cyborg grinned and did as she asked. Preying that whatever plan Raven had up her sleeve would work.

Raven and Red X

Looks like my little brother is out of the race, Red X thought at the lead. Too bad, he wanted him to still be in, to be honest there was no real competition, maybe the Titans East or the H.I.V.E but that was it.

Johnny Rancid had a temper and could easily be taken out, Adonis, all you had to do was disarm his armour and he was done, Billy Numerous had ego's on him, Cinderblock, all broad, no brains, Kitten spoiled brat with a puppy for a boyfriend and Control Freak, you're kidding right.

As for the heroes, Red Star was a typical soldier, Herald and Jericho easy targets, Kid Flash clumsy, Kole and Gnarrk, he didn't think they would make it.

As about 10 feet away out of nowhere, Robin dives across him and lands smoothly then turns and soon enough he is across the finish line.

Red X knows if it wasn't for his mask he would look like a fish but that doesn't slow him down. Not too long after, he too is past the finish line. Not paying attention to those who have won and lost he walks over to Robin and his team.

"You got lucky this time kid but don't think for a second that I'm going to go easy on you" Robin growled and crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it" at the corner of his eye he saw a group of cheerleaders rounding his bike, clearing waiting for him.

"Catch you later" Red X did his signature two fingers against head and walked back to his bike, accepting the 'comfort' of getting second place.

Raven and Red X

Raven watched as Red X walk away to the group of cheerleaders and rolled her eyes, typical. Her gaze turned towards H.I.V.E all of them were glaring at her, assuming that Robin's win was her fault. Which it was. So much for staying under the Rader.

"Alright, so won the race and we got a new member, time to party" Cyborg spoke excitedly. Raven frowned.

"Party?"

"Yeah, we have a victory party every time we win a race, don't worry Raven you'll love it" Beast boy promise.

She doubted that and she couldn't just say no, mostly because she didn't know the city that well yet and she couldn't signal Max, Rorek or Malchior either.

"Parties are not really my thing"

"Oh please Friend Raven, you must go the night clubbing with us, it is most vibrate" Starfire pleaded and Raven sighed.

"Okay but only one drink" Starfire squealed while Cyborg and Beast boy high fived. She was going to regret this, she just knew it.

Raven and Red X

**AN: Warning, I probably won't be posting anything until September. Mostly because of school, and I'm moving house. Also, have gotten really into an old tv show and have been writing about it ever since. However I'll finish the final chapter of Who Knew, once I get to 50 reviews for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Appearances can be deceiving

**AN: Sorry about the delay, having a few issues with my computar and unfortunately deleted my final chapter of Who Knew. So it will take a little longer then I planned. Hopefully I should post it this week. **

**Terra bashing, be warned to those who are a fan of her. I like her but in this story she is evil Terra, who doesn't care about anyone but herself.**

Chapter: Kicking ass and more surprises.

Max was not happy about Raven going to a club but what could they do to stop her? Get Rorek to play the angry brother, of course. Problem was they couldn't find her due to the large crowd of teenagers and young adults. What was more annoying was Raven's new 'friends' took her to a club thinking she would have a good time. It didn't take a genius to know that this club wasn't Raven's scene and she didn't do well with crowds. She knew that Raven was okay as long as she had company, she could take care of herself but in these sort of places it was better to have someone you know with you then a total stranger.

While the boys were looking for Raven, Max was on the second floor looking over the dancing and drunk teens, scanning for Raven when Malchior appeared beside her with a clenched jaw, translation, he was pissed and a second away from killing someone.

"What happened?" Max sighed, Malchior deciding better not to speak simply pointed, following his direction Max gasped and growled, cussing in every language she knew.

It was her, Slade's apprentice, blonde hair, big blue eyes, a kind friendly smile, seemed like a nice girl. Wrong. The girl was a psycho killing bitch.

About a year and a half ago, while Raven was still too young to go on missions, Max and the boys joined up with Leo Hunter and his team to rescue a tribe, three men and two boys had disappeared, only to be found three days later all the men dead while the boys barely alive. The girl pretended to be an innocent bystander. She was actually the one ordering the killing.

Max knew the girl had never seen her or the boys while they were on that mission, mostly because they were backup and were too busy healing the injured to stop her. But they did see her and when she killed one of the boys who had survived right in front of the mother and sister.

They managed to stop her and save the tribe but with a few causalities, none dead, mostly wounded, emotionally and physically. Turns out she was working at a factory, building new weapons and robots. A week later, it never was there to begin with. Though, Max nor Malchior or Rorek forgot the girl, and her cruelty. If she was here, that meant Slade wasn't far away.

"Where's Rorek?"

"Gone to find Raven's new friends, see if they know where she is and yes he knows that bitch is here" Malchior sneered and Max nodded, knowing it wasn't directed to her.

"Looks like she hasn't seen Raven yet...that give us time" Malchior raised an eye brow, before he could speak, a gunshot was heard then a scream.

"Shit" The pair decked at the gun shots aimed at the roof and more screams were heard. Crawling on her hands and knees, she nudged Malchior and tilted her head. Following her direction he saw Raven and she wasn't with Terra or the Titans but three older men, a girl and an old man.

Raven and Red X

Of all the things Raven expected when she was going to this night club, this was not one of them. Here she was talking to the owner in one of the booths and his daughter. Raven arrived with Cyborg and Beast boy and knew the moment she saw the club from the car window was, she was going to hate this.

The music was loud and too crowded for her, Beast boy and Cyborg were dancing with some girls. Elsewhere Robin and Starfire headed to the roof...to talk, yeah and she had blonde hair and pink eyes Raven thought sarcastically as the two friends walked away blushing as they went. Raven sat alone and drank her coke in peace, thanking Leo for teaching her how to drink and to tell when it was spiked.

The booth was right at the back of the ground floor; everyone was mostly dancing or talking on the second floor. This left Raven to drink in peace and in enjoy the music since it wasn't blasting where she was sat.

"Not your scene?" A male voice spoke, Raven looked up to see a middle man with brown hair with white hair growing on the sides, a friendly smile and calm brown eyes. Raven raised an eye brow, he pointed to one of the picture on the wall. Turning she saw a younger version of the man with a woman with blonde curly hair and hazel eyes hold a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Not really, is this your club?" Raven asked and the man shook his head, taking the seat opposite her.

"Yeah, been running this place for 20 years, Liam Peterson at your service" Liam offered his hand and Raven hesitantly shook it.

"Rachel...uh...why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you up in your office or behind the bar?" Raven asked.

"Not my turn tonight, and you remind me of my late wife, she didn't like clubs either" Liam explained with a longing smile.

"What was her name?"

"Tina died about 10 years ago, car accident. It's just been me and my baby girl since"

"Dad, I'm 25 years old, I'm not a little girl anymore" A female voice spoke and Raven turned to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes holding a tray, a glass of whiskey and a coke.

"Amy, doesn't matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby girl" Liam said affectingly and Amy rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Thought you could use a refill, try not to let my dad's stories bore you" Raven smiled.

"Thanks and it's no problem"

"Baby girl come join us, Jesse and Liz will handle it" Amy looked over her shoulder, to see it was generally quiet and decided to take up her father's offer. Raven smiled, maybe tonight won't be so bad after all. At least until Max and the boys found her.

Raven and Red X

Jason downed his drink in seconds, enjoying the fire that was created as the scotch run down his throat. He wasn't having the best night ever. In fact, it was downright crappy.

The cheerleaders went home because they had early practice in the morning. The girls here tonight were with someone and he really didn't want get punched tonight. And all the girls who were single were all stupid, annoying, clingy and bitchy. Normally he didn't give a shit, if she was hot who cares?

Maybe, he was just bored; tired of all the girls he 'dates'. Maybe, he just wanted someone different. Perhaps someone like...Jinx? No, she was a super villain and leader of the H.I.V.E. Cheshire? Nah...None of the 'super' girls. Although, he does love a challenge, he knows that those girls would kick his ass.

Who did that leave? Jason thought tapping his glass, turning on his stool; he scanned for any interesting girls that he normally would avoid when he saw a blue hood. Frowning, he sat straighter, trying to get a better look.

It was Rachel Roth, sitting with Liam and his daughter Amy. Huh well isn't that nice, Jason thought amused as he gestured for another drink to the bartender.

Even though, he only spoken to her once, she didn't strike him as the type to go to these sorts of places. Then again, knowing the Titans, they wouldn't take no for an answer, only to ditch her and leave her alone to any of the creeps here. Jason shook his head that his brother stupidity.

His face hardened when three guys walked over to the table, one was tall and skinny, with greasy looking hair, clearly the leader. The other two were taller, and more built, fat or muscle Jason had no idea but he did know that these three were going to cause trouble.

He watched as the Greasy talked to Amy, flashing her, what he thought was a charming smile, whereas it looked like a creepy grimaced. Jason frowned and began to stand as Greasy grabbed Amy's arm, he may break girl's heart however he never physically hurt one and did not tolerate it from others. Liam stood at his feel height then shoved Greasy back from his daughter. Eyes focused on the leader that he didn't notice the fat one pull out a gun.

Suddenly Liam grabbed fatty's arm with the gun in his hand pointing it up, forcing him to use all his bullets. Panic and yells were heard but Jason's eyes were on the three men. Ugly came up behind him and Liam elbowed him in the ribs, Fatty took him by surprise by punching him in the jaw, knocking him out. Amy kneed by her dad's side and looked up as Greasy, Fatty and ugly surround her. Getting ready to attack the men when unexpectedly, Ugly was thrown back, landing on his back knocked out. Jason blinked in surprise to see Rachel standing in the between Amy and Liam and Greasy and Fatty.

If her night couldn't get any worse, these three idiots came over and flirted with Amy, right in front of her dad as well! There was some hope when Liam looked like he could handle them but then they had the upper hand.

"Get out of the way and we won't hurt you" The leader ordered and Raven clenched her fists, rage building up.

"Not gonna happen" Raven replied, the fat one sneered, grabbing her arm.

"You're going to get little girl" LITTLE GIRL! Raven growled, big mistake.

She slammed her fist into the man's nose, he yelled in pain, clenching his broken nose, letting Raven go. She kicked him into his chest; he stumbled into he hit the wall hard, and then fell forward, unconscious. The leader grabbed her from behind, Raven in returned stomping on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain. She took his left arm and throws him over her, landing him on his back. She put her foot on his chest, making sure he stayed down. Looking away from the leader to the stunned bartender, who chose to show up now…typical.

"Call the police" The bartender didn't move, still dazed about how such a tiny girl could beat up three large men in 10 seconds. Growing impatient she sneered "NOW!" He ran off, in fear of being next. A hand touched her shoulder, looking up at a grateful Amy.

"Thanks Rachel" Raven smiled, unknowingly being watched by a still shocked Jason Todd.

He couldn't believe it; Rachel kicked those douche bags asses without even breaking a sweat. She could kick ass as good as him. Which was saying a lot and he wasn't, for once, gloating about it…mostly.

Bruce had trained him and well, hell with his training he could take on a group of Navy SEALs and still come out on top. Not that he ever would, Bruce had also taught them that his stills for defence and he did take that seriously...most of the time. It was clear to him that Rachel had been trained, from a young age just like him. Unlike him, she had been taught to control her emotions before the get the better of her. And from the looks of it, Rachel had a nasty temper, which should not be tested, unless you have a death wish.

Suddenly, Starfire appeared and grabbed Rachel's arm. But she didn't move, looked concerned that the still unconscious Liam

"Come friend Rachel, we must make with the mental and to the petal" Starfire explained, Amy nodded.

"We'll be okay, go" Rachel nodded and ran with the red Head through the crowd. Smoothly, Jason followed the two girls, where the joined the rest of the titans.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Robin asked first, he wouldn't have to ask if he hadn't ditched her, Jason thought angrily.

"I'm fine" Raven insured, Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home"

"Allow me" A male voice spoke up behind the titans, Raven sighed and stood by him.

"Eric, these are my new friends, I was telling you about, the redhead is Starfire, the one with the sunglasses is Robin. The guy was going to take me home is Cyborg and lastly this is Beast boy. Everyone this is my brother Eric" Raven introduced.

"Hello...sorry we had to meet under these circumstances" Robin apologized; Eric gave him a hard glare.

"It won't happen again, because you are never joining the Teen Titans." Starfire and Beast boy gasped; saddened their new friend wasn't joining their group while Cyborg and Robin shared a look of disappointment.

"Eric, please let me still join the team" Raven pleaded, pretending to be the upset loving sister and Rorek sighed, also pretending to be the loving brother.

"Alright but no more clubbing" The last part was Rorek speaking, and Raven nodded, promising she won't go out unless it was for the Titans.

"Goodnight everyone, it's been...interesting" That's an understatement, Jason thought as he watched the group of friends bid their goodbyes, heading their separate ways.

Wanting to get more information on the mysterious girl, Jason turned to follow them. Only to find they had disappeared. Frowning, he looked around for a trance of where they headed but nothing.

Annoyed he started to his bike, vowing to speak to Rachel on Monday the second she was alone and get answers to just who the hell is girl under the blue hood?

Raven and Red X

Raven walked into the apartment, the smell of tea filled the air, Malchior sat at the kitchen table with three cups of tea but no Max.

Speak of the devil, Max walked in Zane in tow. He was at least 6.2, recently dyed black hair, golden eyes, muscular, a heart melting smile. Just her type Raven thought with a slight chuckle.

"According to Faith, Terra has just started at Abby's Prep school" Max explained, as she took a seat at the table; with Zane following holding some files.

"Wonder why she enrolled there" Malchior spoke sarcastically.

"We can assume that she has been asking questions about the competition. The more she finds out..."

"The closer Slade gets" Zane finished darkly, having a personal grudge against Slade.

"So what do we do?" Rorek wondered.

"I've already spoken to Azar, we'll be continuing watching Raven except for Mal. Good news, Caleb is taking over your job" Max and Zane shared a sly smirk, Raven raised an eye brow. This can't be good.

"I'm guessing I'll be staking that Bitch?"

"Why yes, with Vince, Serena, Dean and Luna" Max added and Malchior choked on his tea, Rorek slapped him on Malchior back. Once his breathing was normal, he scowled at the snickering pair.

"Please tell me you're joking"

"Nope" Max shot back with a sing song tone, Malchior's glare darkened.

"You and Luna will be foreign exchange students while Serena and Vince will be, watching from the outside" Zane explained with an amused grin. Malchior banged his head against the table.

"Just great, my ex and her older brother are supposed to protect me. I rather be the janitor" Malchior grunted causing everyone to laugh.

"Relax Dean will be there too" Max insured and Malchior rolled his eyes.

"And we all know how you feel about Dean" his statement made Max blush as red as her hair and once again everyone laughed.

"I heading to bed" Rorek spoke and Max in agreement.

"We should all head to bed. Luna, Serena, Vince and Dean won't be here until Sunday, we'll talk about rearrangements then. Good night" Max yawned, walked to their room.

Raven stayed behind, lost in her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched and she was right, but now at this very moment. It was at the club. Someone her saw protect Amy and Liam. It wasn't the titans, nor was it Terra. It was someone she knew, the question was, who?


	5. Chapter 5

Appearances can be deceiving

Chapter 5: Patience and white lies.

Thousands of miles away from Jump city was dungeon, where the sounds of agonising screams could be heard and the smell of blood was fresh in the air. Three men hung in the air, practically tasting the relief of death in their dry throats, the never ending pain stopped, one of the men, the leader, still had enough strength to lift his head, opened his eyes, his vision was blurred but he could see a male figure, large and powerful.

"It seems this one still has some fight in him, let him go" he almost cried with relief if it wasn't for the lack of water.

"Feed him to the crows see if he still has enough fight in him to survive" he gasped, and tried to run, tried to plead but it was no use.

The man who ordered the prisoner's fate walked away and stalked to his office, he sat on his throne with a thoughtful look on his scarred face.

Trigon Scathe was many things, a liar, a murder, a psychopath but the one thing he was not was stupid, everything was in place. Slade Wilson was rather similar to himself however Slade did keep his word whereas he did not. He knew that neither Slade nor his lap dog would capture Raven. Even if she is a traitor, Raven was his daughter; she was avoided and perhaps kills Slade if he touched her or any of her friends.

He gave a dark chuckle that would make a snake shiver in fright, that was his daughter's weakens, she loved her friends to much to put them in danger. He knew that Slade would attack them, once one of them was hurt or dead, she would give herself in.

Then she would learn that he was called Trigon the terrible for a reason and then she would give in to her demons on who she really was. After all she is daddy's little girl, Trigon's face broke out into a sly cruel evil smirk. Oh yes it was well worth the wait.

Raven and Red X

Jason tapped his foot impatiently, he was leaning against the wall of lockers with his arms crossed, as he waited for Rachel walk down this hallway, it was already Wednesday and he still had no answers on who exactly was under the blue hood. They shared most of their classes together but he was always late and she early. Whenever he tried to approach her outside of class, she was with the titans or somewhere. He didn't know where until now.

He watched as she slipped through the Library doors and smirked. Of course she was a book worm. Jason couldn't help but found that kind of cute about her. The girl could take three men twice her size and she sent her free time reading.

Speaking of which, standing and uncrossing his arms, he staked in Rachel's direction, with a slight swagger in his step, with his trademark smirk in place and a cocky glint in his eyes. Like a pro thief, he slipped through doors, not making a sound and crept through the shelves of books, keeping his eyes open for a blue hood.

He found her at the back of the library, in a corner, sitting in an old red arm chair, the light shine from the high windows, shielding the shadows. She had an old brown leather book in her hand and she was still wearing her damn hood! Just as he was about to make his presents known, she took her hood down.

Jason froze, his jaw dropped in astonishment at the sight before him sat. Violet silky hair just above the shoulders, smooth clear white skin that glowed in the sun, long eye slashes shielding Cyan blue eyes that could shatter you into pieces with one look, a cute nose and her lips, they were unsmiling, red but he assumed she wasn't wearing makeup, they were plump, and pouty especially the lower lip, just begging to be kissed. Why the hell was she always wearing a hood if she looked like a goddess underneath?

_Probably because she wants to be left alone, _a tiny voice spoke inside his head. Which was true, in over a week, he noticed that she preferred to be alone then in a crowd of people. Guess with being a total badass and babe, she was anti-social. Then again, who was he to talk? Jason preferred his own company as well however that didn't mean he didn't mind being in a crowd of people. He liked watching people go by. He wasn't a creep or anything.

"Can I help you" her monotone breaking him out of his trance. He blinked, chuckled slightly embarrassed about being caught staring at her.

"Can I sit down?" Jason flashed Rachel a charming smile, that could make any ice queen melt, to which she reacted with a scowl and replied with.

"No" With that, she continued reading, he's smiled turned into a grin and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"So what are you think of JC high school?" keep it casual Jason thought. She looked up and her scowl hardened.

"You still here?" Her tone could freeze Lava but that fire in her eyes, and the adorable angry pout on her lips, could sail a thousand ships.

"I might leave if you answer the question" She eyed him, debating whether he leave or not and slammed her book shut.

"This school is filled with a bunch of kids who are either criminals or heroes who are all just begging to be arrested or killed, while the rest is a bunch of cowardly bystanders and perverted creepy teachers. This school is a dream come true" Jason smirked at her blunt answer.

"Wow, that's quite an observation. Tell me this, how will your new friends think about that."

"They already know what I think but that won't stop them." Raven answered with a shrug, deciding to drop the subject, he looked at the cover of her book, The Brothers Grimm. Naturally she read those kind of books. He stanched the book from her hands and opened one of the pages she was one and began to read.

"…One morning her child could not get out of bed. The mother went to the bed and found her dead, but she lay looking very happy. On the same morning, the rose was in full bloom…wow that was cheery" Raven rolled her eyes at his reply and watched as he continued to read.

Since his attention was on the book pages, she allowed herself to have a proper look at the boy sitting before her. When she bumped into him in the hallway, she never really took time to look at him. Black hair that naturally fell into bangs, that barely shielded his eyes…woah, those eyes sea green, like the sky on a cold day on the beach, beautiful and dangerous. Her eyes trailed down his nose to lips, full and smirking. Glancing up she saw his eyes focused on her.

"Like what you see?" She scoffed, he was handsome, she'll give him that but she wasn't actually going to tell him that.

"I've seen better, is there anything you wanted other than annoying the hell out of me?" his face changed from playful and smug to serious and suspicious.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? No judo classes bullshit either" Wait did he mean at the club? Shit, deciding to act ignorant, Raven gave him a confused surprised expression.

"What?" he didn't break eye contact but his eyes narrowed.

"At the club and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about" Great someone was already onto her and it had only been over a week.

"Look my brother Eric is very protective of me, ever since our parents died. He is stupid enough to believe that he'll be always there to protect me, so I've been training since I was 5 alright now are we done here?" he leaned back in his chair studying her face, making her eyes narrow.

No one looked at her like she was a puzzle to be solved, if she was so open at her personal life or who she was, too damn bad. Her life was her own and hers alone, if Red X thought he figure her out just by analysing her just by sight, he was dead wrong. Very few people knew who she was and where she came from. Even Max, and Azar didn't know her that well, fortunately they did pray. Which could not be said for Malchior or Rorek who didn't know the meaning of stay the hell out of my stuff, neither did this rich kid it seems.

Why was Jason Todd so interested in finding out where she learned to fight anyway? Was he checking out the competitive, no that wasn't why he talking to her. Maybe he was just looking out for Robin though she doubted it, she had yet to give him a reason for her to harm Robin, and after all she helped him win the race. Perhaps it was simply to satisfy his curiosity.

"Bullshit"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me bullshit, though you're probably telling the truth about being trained since you were five but the rest about your brother being overprotective of you…bull shit" he replied the last part slowly as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Whether you believe me or not it doesn't matter, my life is none of your business, so stop trying to make it yours" Her famous death glare had any arrogant idiot running for his life, shockingly Red X was completely resisting her I-will-kill-you-within-seconds-before-you-even-thi nk gaze.

"Sweetheart I'm a thief, we always make someone's business our own. The more you tell me to go away the less I will leave you alone" X flashed her a stubborn grin, she resisted the urge to growl at the annoying thief.

"When will you leave me the hell alone?" Raven all but demanded, he leaned forward from his seat; eyes on the same level, cyan blue meeting sea green, only an inch between their lips, neither one said anything or even moved, refusing to back down from their silent battle.

"When I get what I want" He whispered his voice low and husky making her skin tingle, she frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Doesn't mean you'll get it" Raven answered before standing up, breaking the spell between the runaway and thief. She stood at a bookcase, looking over her shoulder and said.

"And don't call me sweetheart" Red X just smirked, and just as she was half way through the library he yelled.

"Sunshine it is then" He laughed knowing fully that she was scowling and growling with rage as she slammed the doors.

Raven and Red X

Thank Azar that she didn't have any more classes in the afternoon with Starfire, beast boy and more importantly Robin. The last thing she needed or wanted was to cause even more tension between the two brothers. She told Cyborg that she had an encounter with Red X, explaining why she was extra moody and fortunately he did pray, ask question, even asked if she was still up for meeting at Robin house for practice. Of course she was going but that didn't mean she couldn't take her anger out on the punching bag before meeting with her friends.

Speaking of which, she was currently in the basement, where Zane and Dean had setup a gym, a punching bag, couple of pats, a few weights, a chest of weapons, and wooden swords etc. Max insisted that they keep up their training just in case. So every day after school she would practice with Max, Malchior, or Dean.

She heard a few footsteps and turned around to see Max and a tall brown haired man, speak of the devil. Hazel green eyes, thick full kissable lips, golden tan skin in a brown leather jacket, a strapped green and blue shirt, unbuttoned over a dark blue tight t-shirt, blue jeans and boots. Dean was fun, had good sense of humour, witty, a good leader and an even better fighter. No wonder Max liked him so much.

"Fun day at school?" he asked as she slammed her fist hard into the punching bag, making it swing backwards.

"A blast" Raven grunted throwing a few more punches, Max and Dean looked at each other then looked at Raven, speaking a silent conversation with their eyes.

"So what happened?" Max asked, the dark haired girl sighed, knowing what was to come next.

"Red X…Jason Todd was asking me questions about my fight at the club on Friday" Max's eyes narrowed, Dean was smart enough to keep quiet especially when Max silent with frown which usually meant she was pissed.

Raven sighed again and told her about the fight at the club and her encounter with Red X. His questions and how he may know something. Max was completely silent, then she stood, not looking at Raven and pulled out her cell.

"Hey it's me, find out everything on Jason Todd, his background, where he is from and find everything on his family as well. Get Vince and Serena to follow Liam Peterson and his daughter Amy, find out how much they knew and who they have told…no killing them and no hurting them either…yes Mal…whatever…no you can't look at the tape….I mean it Malchior look at that tape and I will kick your ass and after what Raven has told me, I need a good workout to get my frustration and anger out…I'll talk to you after…yes Dean and I are tailing Wayne manor tonight….go fuck yourself you old lizard" after that Max shut her cell then looked back at the man she liked more than a friend.

"Guess what we're doing tomorrow" she spoke sweetly, too sweetly, which meant she was close to exposing, like a bomb.

"Following Red X"

"You got it and while we are doing that, we'll be also protecting Raven's innocence"

"What does that have to do with anything?" rage melted away from her eyes as she stared at her friend in shock and interest.

"You don't know do you" Raven's eyes widened when she realised what Max was implying and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh no, Red X doesn't have a crush on me, I'm not even his type" Max smiled at her obvious friend and decided to show her pity.

"If you say so"

"Now back to the matter at hand…I'm not anger….anymore" Max added then Dean and Raven shot her a look.

"Just…disappointed" that's even worse.

"Raven we need to keep you alive, not just because we are hiding you from Slade but you are not ready yet"

"Ready for what?" Raven asked suspiciously and Max sighed.

"If by possible chance Slade does capture you and take you to Trigon, then you need to be ready for anything, which will include if it's the only option then you may have to kill him" Max explained in a deadly serious voice, Raven's whole body froze, she had never taken a life before.

"It's only if killing is the very last option, you understand Raven" Dean spoke looking at her eyes and she nodded.

"I understand"

"Alright then, if Red X or anyone else keeps asking questions, then we have to go to plan C, no exceptions, we can't afford any slip ups" Max ordered and Raven nodded even if she disagreed with the plan.

"About your new friends, we need to decide on whether we should trust them or not"

"We?"

"I've talked to Azar and we both agree, unfortunately secrets don't stay secrets for long, so you can decide on who is trust worthy and who isn't, also we haven't done a background check on them" yet you mean Raven added in her mind.

"Now that is settled, you go shower and get ready to go with Rorek to Richards house, Dean and I will join you in a minute after a quick spar" Max smirked, Raven nodded and walked away.

Once the dark haired girl left, the two leaders slipped off their shoes and socks next their jackets. The man and woman went onto the mats and stretched.

"Do you think he knows?" Dean finally asked, breaking the silence.

"About who Raven is, or about his crush on her?"

"Both"

"No on both accounts" Max answered.

"Do you think he'll give up eventually?" Max shrugged.

"We'll find out to tonight just how determined this guy is" Dean smirked.

"It's a date" Max shielded her blush with her hair, silently praying that Dean didn't see.

"Did you talk to Azar about the other thing"

"She'll think about" Max answered toneless, Dean nodded understanding the silent message as clear as day, drop it now or else.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he stood in a fighting position, Max mimicked his position with a wicked grin.

"Always" She whispered seductively before attacking.

Raven and Red X

Elsewhere in the garage, Raven waited for Rorek to pick her up and drop her off to Robin's house, so they could talk about the next challenge and practice time. Afterwards, they would watch a movie and order a pizza, which was surreal in Raven's eyes. She never watched a movie and order a pizza at someone else's house before. It was nice, to be a normal girl for the night. Raven was naïve or stupid enough to believe she would have a normal life and be a normal girl. Hell even at the high school and her friends were not normal. Nothing about her life was normal and a part of her loved that.

Yes, Raven wanted peace and to be free of her past and her father but if it wasn't for her past then she wouldn't have met Azar, or Max, Rorek, Mal, she wouldn't have grown up in Azarath. Even now, she wouldn't have met the titans or gone to Jump high school or met Red X-WHAT! Why was she featuring him in this, she only met the guy twice and both times he was annoying her to the point where she may had have to kill, screw Slade finding her, it would be worth it not to see that arrogant smirking handsome face of his again.

As much as it pained her to admit, Red X was very handsome, not supermodel worthy which Raven was glad, he be even more infuriating then usual. His voice was something, Raven didn't understand why but when he read that story, it made her…hot.

Raven blushed and cleared her throat, she was thinking as if she had a crush on Red X, which she didn't. She couldn't stand him even if she found him handsome. It would never work. No relationship with her would work. Not even her father alive and killing. Maybe after Trigon dies, she would give a try to any insane man who would want to date her, maybe.

**AN: This story is pretty much writing itself, seriously. Also for the next few chapters will be focusing on Raven friendship with each Titan and Red X thoughts on Raven. **

**Review please on this and on Coming Soon, please let me know what you would like to see next.**


End file.
